


Tokka's unwilling mates

by KerryAnne



Series: Tokka's unwilling mates [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Babies, Beating, Bondage, Brothers to Lovers, Dimension x, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, First Time, Hurt Leonardo, Hurt Raphael, Kidnapping, Leonardo juggles two girlfriends, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Portals, Recovery, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slaves, Torture, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest, Uke Leonardo, Violence, Whips and Chains, Yaoi, break ups, dominant Rahzar, dominant Tokka, forced oviposition, pleasure slaves, uke Raphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Tokka's mate escapes, taking his babies with her. Devastated, he sets out to replace them. After discovering that Leo and Raph have both male and female parts, Tokka and Razar kidnap Leo and Raph and take them to Dimension X and force them to be mates. Is it permanent or will Leo and Raph escape? Will Don and Mikey ever see them again?





	1. Tokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Leo learn disturbing news

Leo's 16

Raph's 15

Mikey and Don are 15 (three months younger than Raph)

Leo is five foot one

Raph's 5 foot

Mikey's 4 foot nine

Donnie's six foot four

Tokka and Rahzar are six foot five and six foot seven respectively

Tokka and Rahzar studied their captive, Kimber, an attractive sixteen-year-old Kelly green and hazel eyed female turtle, who'd just finished laying six eggs, a weary expression on her face and her eyes closed, as she slept. It had taken every ounce of the slender female's strength to lay her eggs and now she was beyond exhausted. Tokka lovingly looked at the eggs and said, "I can't wait for the babies to hatch, Razar. My babies. I always thought it would just be the two of us and I'd never have the chance to have babies, but she….This is a miracle. They are miracles."

"Yes, my friend," Rahzar said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "They are and I am very pleased for you. I have no doubt you'll be an excellent dad. Have you thought of names?"

"Tokka junior and I want to name one Rahzar, but I don't know what else yet."

"After me?" Rahzar said in surprise.

"Of course. You're my best friend, Rahzar, and have always been there for me. And I'd like you to be their godfather."

"I'd be honored," Razar said with a smile. "Your babies will be like mine. I hope the next time she's gravid, she has my babies. I'd like to be a daddy too."

Not going to happen, Kimber thought, as she listened to their conversation. When I've regained my strength, I'm going to find a way of contacting my family and get out of here.

XXX

A couple of weeks passed and Kimber had regained her strength. She waited until she was left alone one morning when the villains had gone out and picked the lock to the control room. Entering it, she turned the dials on the control panel until she found the frequency for her home planet, Utopia. Speaking into the microphone, she said, "This is Kimber. Is anyone there?"

"Kimber?" a male voice said. "Is that really you?"

"Dad!" Kimber exclaimed. "It is."

"Where are you?" Paul asked.

"Dimension X, Daddy. Tokka and Rahzar kidnapped me when I was visiting friends here some months ago. Please save me, Daddy. Please."

"Did they hurt you, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, there isn't much time to talk. They'll be home soon. Come now, please."

Paul tapped a few keys and said, "I've pin pointed your exact location, Kimmy. I'm opening the portal now."

A couple of minutes later, Paul appeared in the control room, flanked by some of his men, who wielded weapons in case of an attack. He ran to his daughter. They hugged fiercely. Then Kimber said, "My babies, Daddy. We have to get them. I can't leave them here."

Two men went with Kimber, retrieved the incubators and they had all just entered the control room when they heard voices. "Oh, no!" Kimber said in alarm, her face draining of color. "They're back, Daddy. Quickly into the portal."

The villains saw the open control room and Rahzar said, "The bitch must have somehow opened the door and is trying to escape. Quick, Tokka. We have to stop her."

Tokka and Rahzar entered the control room, but before they could do anything, Kimber and the others had escaped into the portal and it had closed. "Fuck!" Tokka snarled, banging his fist angrily against the wall. "They're gone. My babies are gone!"

"We'll get them back, my friend."

"No, we won't," Tokka said despondently, his shoulders slumped. "Look where the dial's set on the control panel. Utopia. She must come from there. The king that rules it and his army are very powerful. There's no way we can fight them. Not even if we enlist the help of our Master's Foot. I have lost my babies and my chance at being a daddy, Rahzar. It'll only ever be just me and you."

Before Rahzar could comment, a loud voice boomed, "Attention, mutants." They glanced at the direction of the voice and saw Shredder on the monitor. "Mutants," Shredder continued. "I need your assistance. Get your butts down to the New York docks where my men are unloading a shipment of mutagen that I want moved to my compound. I'm opening the portal now."

The portal opened, the villains entered it and soon found themselves in New York. They quickly headed to the New York docks and began to help Shredder's men with the unloading and loading into trucks destined for Shredder's compound.

XXX

Meanwhile, the brothers had spent a large part of their day having physicals in Don's lab. They all hated it, but Don insisted on it, saying it was necessary. Mikey had his and after being declared healthy, he pumped his fists in the air in jubilation and said, "Want me to stay and hold your hand while you have your physical, Raphie? I know you hate needles."

"Want me ta pummel ya?" Raphael growled, his green eyes flashing. "And don't call me Raphie! Ya know I hate it!"

Mikey grinned and said, "I think he's scared, Donnie. Look at him shaking."

It was true. Raphael was extremely nervous, as Don approached him with the needle and couldn't help trembling. He'd faced many enemies and had always been brave in battle, but needles? No matter how many times he faced them, he couldn't help feeling frightened and anxious. He detested them nearly as much as he did cockroaches.

"Stop teasing him, Mikey," Leo said crossly. "You okay, Raph?"

"I'm fine," Raphael said and sucked in a deep breath. "Get it over with, Donnie." Raphael closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, as Don stuck the needle into his arm and withdrew a small amount of blood, which he placed in a vial, intending to run tests.

Next up was Leo, who took it all stoically. Needles didn't bother him one iota. After that, Leo took Don's blood. Then Don began to run the tests.

Mikey, Raph and Don played video games while they waited for the results.

XXXX

Shortly after six p.m., the results were in and Donnie's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he read them. No, he thought in disbelief. This can't be. How do I tell them? Raph, especially, isn't going to take it well.

Don entered the lounge and said, "I have the results, guys. Please come with me."

The brothers all went into the lab and Raphael leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed and a scowl upon his handsome face. He'd been winning when Don had called them and he so badly wanted to get back to the game of Doomquest."So, am I healthy, Donnie?" Raphael asked. "Tell me, so I can get back ta my game. I was creamin', Mikey! And ya know that don't happen often."

"Firstly, me and Mikey are both healthy and so are you and Leo, but you and Leo have a different condition, Raph. I don't quite know how to tell you. It surprised me when I saw the results."

"What kind of condition?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, what kinda condition?" Raphael demanded. "Yer makin' me nervous, Donnie. Spit it out."

Don cleared his throat nervously and said, "You and Leo both have male and female parts, Raph."

"Huh?" Raphael said. "We what?"

"You and Leo have male and female parts, which means that you both can reproduce. Kind of exciting if you…"

Leo and Raphael were too stunned to say anything, both opening and closing their mouths, their eyes wide in shock. Raphael was the first to regain his composure and said angrily, "Ya tellin' me I'm a girl, Donnie? I have a cock. How can that be?"

"No, Raph. You have a cock, ovaries and a uterus, so you're both. Are you okay? Leo?"

"Give me a minute," Leo said, sinking to his knees. "I can have babies, Donnie?"

Don nodded. "Yes. You can, Leo, and…."

"How will the babies come out, Don?" Raphael asked, dreading the answer.

"Through your cloaca, Raph."

"Gross!" Raphael said, wrinkling his snout in disgust. "I don't want babies. I'm a fuckin' boy and how am I supposed ta explain this ta Mona Lisa? She'll dump me and think me a freak!"

"Does that mean I get to be an uncle?" Mikey asked, making both Don and Leo glare at him.

"NO!" Raphael snarled, baring his teeth. "It would mean that Donnie or ya or Leo would have ta fuck me and that ain't gonna happen. I'm straight and in love with Mona Lisa! Fuck. Donnie, ya sure this isn't a mistake?"

"Yes, Raph. I'm sure. I'm sorry."

"FUCK!"

"I don't want babies either," Leo said. "How many would we lay, Donnie?"

"Between two and thirty-two eggs."

"I've heard enough!" Raphael roared. "This is a fuckin' nightmare. Donnie, is there anythin' ya can do ta fix our condition? We have girlfriends and don't wanna be this way. Leo's with Lotus and…Fuck. I can't breathe!" Raphael said and began to hyperventilate.

Leo stood up, wrapped his arms around Raphael and said, "Take it easy, Raph. Donnie will help us. Right, Donnie?" Leo said, looking at Don hopefully.

"I could try removing your uterus and ovaries, but it could affect your hormone levels for life, Leo, and you'd have to take medication to stabilize the levels, so it's better to leave you as is."

"SO WE'RE STUCK BEIN' FREAKS!" Raphael shouted, glowering at Don.

"Afraid so. I'm sorry, Raph. Look on the bright side."

"What bright side, Don?" Leo asked testily.

"Me and Mikey like girls, so there's no chance we'll mate with you. That is until it's mating season, which means…"

"We'll want to ravage anything in sight," Mikey said. "Male or female. Doesn't matter as long as we're satisfied. Even if it's you two."

Raphael and Leo's eyes widened in panic, as they took in Mikey's words. Mating season was due to start in a few days. Leo and Raphael always got theirs first, then Don and then Mikey. The thought of having sex with their siblings revolted both of the older turtles and they shuddered involuntarily. "That's disgustin'," Raphael hissed. "Havin' sex with my brothers. It's wrong and is never gonna happen!"

"Agreed!" Leo said, shaking his head vehemently.

"Yours could start before tomorrow, Raph," Don said. "It usually does start earlier than the due date."

"I'm gonna tell Mona the news," Raphael said sadly. "May as well get it over with. Then I'm leavin until matin' season's over."

"Me too," Leo said.

Raphael went into his room and was just about to phone Mona, when Don yelled from the lab, "We need to get down to the new York docks. Just heard from a tech friend that he saw the Foot and two strange mutants unloading shipments. A giant turtle and a dog."

Raphael placed his phone in his obi and joined his brothers in the lab. "Slash?" he asked.

"Not sure," Don said. "Come on, guys. We need to go."

The brothers left the lab, piled into the Shell raiser and drove to the docks.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the docks and immediately saw the Foot. "Me and Raph will cover the back," Leo said. "You and Donnie take the front, Mikey. Good luck, guys, and remember turtles fight with honor."

Leo and Raphael headed to the back of the warehouse and hid behind a crate.

Tokka and Rahzar came outside and Leo whispered, "When I give the word, Raph, we charge them."

"Got it, Leo."

"NOW!"

Both turtles charged at the mutants, wielding their weapons menacingly. The villains immediately shot at them with a stun gun, which the brothers managed to evade, but Tokka set down his stun gun, threw a garbage can in Raphael's direction, causing him to trip over it and land plastron down. Tokka placed his foot on Raphael's neck, preparing to end his life, when suddenly the most delicious smell assaulted his nostrils. He inhaled it deeply, nostrils flaring, and said, "Rahzar, shoot turtle. Bring him. I bring him."

"Raph!" Leo screamed, rushing to help his brother, but before he could get to him, Rahzar shot him with the stun gun and he collapsed onto the ground in a heap, his eyes sliding closed.

Raphael growled obscenities and tried to move, but Tokka after removing his foot from Raphael's neck pinned him down with both hands, while Razar whacked Raphael over the head with the stun gun, causing Raphael to fall unconscious.

"Turtle virile. Healthy. In heat," Tokka said. "I'm in heat. Babies, Rahzar."

"Then we have to move. Now. Forget the shipment. We need to get home. You have portal ray?"

"Yes."

"Use it now. We leave."

Tokka fished the portal ray out of his shoulder bag, switched it on and immediately a portal to Dimension X opened up. They picked up the brothers and quickly went through it.

Arriving at their home a little while later, the villains placed shock collars around the brothers and placed them in a large double bed. The collars having a long chain that was connected to a hook on the wall, so the brothers couldn't wander far or they'd choke.

Tokka kneed the brothers' legs apart and licked their slits, overjoyed that Leo, too, was virile and soon due to be in heat. Tokka's mouth watered at the prospect of mating with them and having babies. I will finally have the family I've always wanted, Tokka thought. And mates. They'll never leave me. I'll make sure of that. And even better. They're virgins.

"Happy, my friend?" Rahzar asked, looking at Tokka.

"Thrilled," Tokka said, looking up. "I have mates. You may fuck them too if you wish."

"I quite like the look of the emerald skinned beast. Raphael is a beauty."

"I fancy Leonardo more, but I'll be fucking both. You may fuck them too, but I wish to break them first. If you get what I mean. They're virgins. You may stay and watch when that happens."

Rahzar grinned. "I'd love to. Seeing the once brave leader and protector of the turtles reduced to screaming wimps will be a pleasure. I know how savage you can be."

"I can't help it. I'm a huge boy."

"Yes, you are. Thirteen inches is quite something. No wonder Kimber was a shrieker and soon Raphael and Leonardo will be too. Let's go have something to eat. It won't be too long before they wake."

"And then the games will begin," Tokka said. He bent down and licked Leo's slit again, imagining his thick rod buried deep inside of him and Leo's belly swollen, gravid with his babies. Tokka suddenly felt tight in his shell at the thought and he said, "I need a shower first. You go make dinner."

XXX

As Tokka soaped himself in the shower, he thought, two perfect mates. And they're mine. For life. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor guys at the mercy of those sadists.


	2. Taming Leo and Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph's taming commences.

After dinner, Tokka went back to the bedroom and removed Leo and Raphael’s gear and weapons, tossing them carelessly in a heap onto the floor. They wouldn’t need it anymore. Their sole purposes now being procreation and pleasing their Master. Tokka knew that initially they’d resist, but he’d wear them down and they’d accept their new roles and be grateful for their new life. They will be damn thankful, Tokka thought. And they will grow to love me, as I will love them. And there will be many babies to fuss over. They’ll be constantly gravid, their bellies swollen and their bodies beautifully round. That’s how I want them. Plump and full of my seed. No more ninjitsu. Just breeding. They’ll also fuck one another.

Tokka gazed at his mates, who were still unconscious and went into the bathroom, getting a cloth and lathering it with soap. Then he returned to the bedroom and stared down at Leo, lust in his eyes, and began to soap him all over, getting him ready for their “lovemaking” and paying special attention to his tail and slit. He played with Leo’s tail, rubbing it between his fingers and grinned. Such a cute tail, Tokka thought. Adorable just like he is.

Leo stirred and his eyes widened in panic when he saw Tokka looming above him, fingering his tail. “What are you doing?” Leo asked, trying not to churr. He’d also been very sensitive in his tail and the rubbing was making him feel things he didn’t want to. “Stop. I don’t like that!”

“I think you do,” Tokka said. “You like it very much. I’m going to make you feel things you’ve never experienced before, Leonardo, and you’re going to love it. You and Raphael.” He stroked Leo’s cheek and Leo resisted the urge to spit at him, while his heart hammered at the chilling words. “You and Raphael are mine.”

Shit, he’s going to rape us, Leo thought, nausea bubbling in his throat at the thought. “My brothers will come find us,” Leo said, trying to act brave. “They always do and you won’t get away with this.”

“Sure they will,” Tokka said sarcastically. “They have no idea where you’ve gone, so no chance of that happening, but don’t worry, Leonardo. You’ll be fine, as long as you listen to me and accept your new role.”

“Which is?”

“My pleasure slaves and mates. I know you’re both virile and virgins and I’m going to fill you up with my seed. You’re going to give me babies and be good little mates. Forever.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Raphael asked groggily, as he stirred. “My head hurts. What happened?”

“Ah, Raphael. Welcome back,” Tokka said. “You’re just in time.”

“For what?” Raphael demanded, seeing the villain and glaring at him, even though inside he was afraid. “Where the fuck are we?” Raphael tried to move, but found he was unable and scowled. “Let us go, Tokka!”

“To witness your brother’s first time,” Tokka said sadistically. “But don’t worry. He won’t have all the fun. You’re next.”

“I’ll kill ya!” Raphael roared. “Let him go!”

Tokka laughed and said, “I’m coming in!”

“Wait!” Leo said. “I’ll do whatever you want and stay with you forever, but let my little brother go. Please.”

“Leo,” Raph said. “Don’t.”

“Shut up, Raph! It’s my job as big brother to protect you and I’ll do whatever it takes to. Tokka, you have my word. Just let him go.”

“NO!” Tokka said, slapping Leo across the face and making him wince. “You don’t get to bargain with me. I’m in charge! I’m the Master and you’re my humble slave!”

Before the brothers could say anything, Tokka parted Leo’s legs roughly with his knees and bit down hard on his collarbone, making a whine escape Leo’s throat, a pitiful sound that Raphael had never heard before and it chilled him to the bone. Fear was etched on Leo’s face, as the villain bit and sucked him, tasting his flesh, dominating him, blood trickling out of the numerous bites.

“You taste delicious, Leonardo,” Tokka said, between nips. “Like mint.”

“Let him go,” Raphael begged, watching his older brother starting to tremble. “Take me. Not him. Leo’s good and don’t deserve this.”

Tokka let go of Leo and swung a fist into Raphael’s jaw, making him wince. “Shut up, Raphael,” he growled. “I told you that I’m the Master and you’re a slave. You speak when spoken. Talk again and I’ll ensure you and Leonardo can never walk again. My teeth are razor sharp and can sever limbs. Do you understand, Raphael?” Tokka yelled, getting in Raphael’s face, his spit flying into Raphael’s left eye.

Raphael blinked and mumbled, “Please don’t hurt him. Take me.”

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING!” Tokka roared and sunk his teeth into Raphael’s right leg, causing the emerald skinned turtle to shriek in pain and unwanted tears to run down his cheeks. “Oh, shut up, Raphael,” Tokka said, looking at Raphael’s bleeding leg. “It’s just a flesh wound, but it’ll be a whole lot worse if you don’t behave. I will rip off all of your limbs. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes,” Raphael stammered.

“What was that?”

“Yeah. Look, we’ll behave, but ya don’t gotta do this. It ain’t how we pictured our first times. Being tied up and raped and we ain’t into guys.”

“Life doesn’t always go as one planned, Raphael. Deal with it,” Tokka retorted. “And you’ll soon love cock, Raphael. Lots of it. Filling up your holes. You’ll love come and crave it. That’s your destiny, Raphael.”

Leo had squeezed his eyes shut, praying it was just a nightmare and he was home in the sewers. Raphael’s anguished cry had pierced his heart like a dagger. No, it’s real, Leo thought despondently. We’re trapped in Tokka’s place and I can’t help Raph. What kind of big brother am I? It’s my job to protect him and I have failed him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tokka petting his slit and saying, “There’s a good little turtle, Leonardo. Drop down. I know you want to.”

“Please,” Raphael implored. “Don’t.”

“I’m getting tired of your voice, Raphael,” Tokka snapped. “You’re such a nag. Anyone would think you’re jealous and want all the attention? Heh. Maybe you do. Well, you’ll have to wait.”

The stroking aroused sensations in Leo he’d never felt before, shame and pleasure coursing through him, and blushing profusely, he dropped down, revealing his eight inch forest green semi-erect cock. Tokka smiled and said, “Gorgeous,” before he plunged his thick cock deep into Leo’s hole, making him cry out in agony.

Unable to watch, Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, as his brother was brutally savaged.

Tokka’s eyes were clouded with lust, as his thrusts intensified in speed, slamming into Leo, taking all he wanted, not caring that blood spilled out of Leo’s hole onto the bedsheets, staining them crimson or that Leo was sobbing like a baby. All that mattered was that his needs were met.

Tokka sped up and it wasn’t long before he came, shooting his seed deep inside of Leo, who came a minute later after the repeated stabs to his prostate, to his immense disgust. It had been his first time and he hadn’t enjoyed it, so why did I come, Leo thought, more tears running down his cheeks? My body betrayed me. I never wanted it. I want to go home. I miss Mikey and Don and Sensei. Please let them us. Please. This can’t be our life forever.

Tokka pulled out of Leo and smiled at the miserable and dirty turtle, whose ass throbbed in agony. “My come is in you and down your thighs,” Tokka remarked. “I have no doubt you’ll soon be gravid, Leonardo. I should be tired after this, but being a mutant I recover fast.”

Tokka moved to Raphael and began to lick and nip him, biting his collarbone hard to assert dominance. Raphael kept his eyes shut, as a strangled cry rolled up his throat. A sound he hadn’t thought himself capable of making. A sound that terrified him. It was pathetic and weak and he wasn’t any of that. He’d always been courageous, the protector of the family, and here he was being raped by a psycho and he was petrified. Tough, strong Raphael, the Alpha, was being dominated and he was powerless.

Please let it be over quickly, Raphael thought. Please. To his immense revulsion, Raphael felt something wet trickle down his legs and the pungent smell of urine hit his nostrils. I’m pathetic, Raphael thought sadly. I pissed on myself. I fuckin’ pissed on myself.

“That’s disgusting, Raphael,” Tokka hissed. “Now I have to clean you up.” Tokka quickly scrubbed Raphael clean and resumed licking and biting him, leaving multiple bites all over of his body that would be clearly visible and a constant reminder to the brothers that they were owned. Raphael’s body had already started to bruise and Tokka was immensely proud of his handiwork. “They’re love bites, Raphael,” he said. “And you’ll be getting more of them. You and Leonardo.”

He pushed apart Raphael’s legs and lapped at his slit, making Raphael groan at the unwanted attention. “I don’t want this,” Raphael moaned. “I ain’t gay. I got a girlfriend. So does Leo!”

Tokka ignored him and continued lapping and to Raphael’s repugnance, he dropped down, his ten inch purple dick semi erect. “I think you do, Raphael,” Tokka said with a smirk. “A purple cock? It’s quite impressive for a little one like you. What do you think, Leonardo? Have a look.”

Leo stayed quiet, his eyes closed, as pain continued to radiate through him. He’d seen Raph’s cock before when they were kids and had played doctor, but that had just been innocent play. They were teenagers now, on the verge of adults and straight, and he certainly didn’t want to see it. Not only that, they were brothers and it would be wrong.

When Leo didn’t answer, Tokka laughed and said, “You will soon enough.” Then he thrust his cock into Raphael, causing him to yell in pain at the sudden intrusion in his rear. Tokka chuckled and quickly thrust in and out, stabbing Raphael’s prostate repeatedly, while shouting, “You’re mine!”

Hot tears ran down Raphael’s cheeks, as Tokka plunged in even deeper into him and became rougher, making Raphael feel like he was going to be split in two. “It hurts,” Raphael wailed, all of his bravado and cockiness he’d ever had before gone. “Stop. It hurts everywhere. From my tail ta my ass. Please. I don’t want this. I wanna go home.”

“NO! We stop when I say,” Tokka boomed and continued to thrust. Raphael whimpered and Tokka said, “You’re beautiful when you cry, Raphael. So gorgeous and perfect and tame. Like you’re meant to be.” Raphael said nothing, as Tokka continued his brutality, praying that it would soon be over and his brothers would find them. He wanted a bath and Mona Lisa and to be hugged by his dad, to feel his warm fur and to know he was safe. He needed that.

A few minutes later, Raphael went over the edge and Tokka came a few minutes later, spraying his seed deep inside of Raphael. Some of the semen spilled out down onto Raphael’s thighs and Tokka said, “My come suits you, Raphael. So very pretty.” He ran his finger down Raphael’s legs and then said, “Suck it. Taste it, Raphael.”

“I don’t wanna. Please.”

“TASTE IT!” Tokka snarled and bit down on Raphael’s left leg, making him scream in anguish, and cause blood to flow. “Don’t listen and I’ll do it again, Raphael. I’m warning you.”

Tentatively, a snivelling Raphael opened his eyes, licked Tokka’s finger, and wrinkled his beak in disgust at the salty taste.

Tokka grinned. “You’ll soon grow to love come, Raphael, and want it all the time. I suggest you boys get some sleep. I’ll be using you later. Night, my beautiful mates.”

When Tokka had left Raphael looked at his brother, whose eyes were still closed and whispered, “Leo. I need ta talk ta ya. Please. I’m sore. Leo. Open yer eyes. Please. We need ta talk ‘bout what happened and help each other."

Dealing with his own personal hell, Leo didn’t answer. I can’t talk to him, he thought. I don’t know what to say. I failed him.

“Leo, we gotta talk. Please,” Raphael entreated, as his ass throbbed. “Please, big bro. I need ya.”

But Raphael’s pleading went ignored and he emitted a loud sob, as he realized that despite his brother being there, he was alone emotionally. I guess I have ta deal with my trauma on my own, Raphael thought. And I don’t know how ta do it, especially as I know the abuse will continue. There’s no way out for us. We’re gonna be slaves until we die. At that thought, Raphael let out an anguished cry, but it too, went ignored, and after another bout of weeping, he wearily closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a sleep, that would be plagued by nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews. Means a lot :)


	3. Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are further humiliated.

Raphael’s sleep was restless, plagued by images of his torment and defilement. He woke up around three a.m. screaming and shuddering, perspiration beading on his forehead and tears streaming down his cheeks. Panting, he gasped, “It was just a nightmare, wasn’t it? Didn’t happen. I’m at home in the lair in my hammock, right?” He tried to move, but found he was unable to, still chained, and the cold reality hit him like a ton of bricks. It was real, he thought. It happened. I ain’t in the lair. I’m in Tokka’s place and so is Leo. We’re his prisoners. He looked at Leo, who still hadn’t uttered a word and said in a broken voice, “I need ya, Leo. Please talk ta me.”

Leo turned his head and sapphire eyes brimming with tears met Raphael’s green ones. “I’m sorry, Raph,” he said in a dejected tone. “I failed you, little brother.”

“Failed me?”

“I wasn’t able to protect you. It’s my job and I failed. You have every right to hate me.”

“Hate ya? I don’t hate ya, Leo. It weren’t yer fault. Don’t blame yerself.”

“But I do. All my life I’ve done everything I could to protect you, Mikey and Don and I couldn’t now. all I could do was listen as he…..” Leo’s voice trailed off and he stifled a hiccup. “I’m sorry, Raph. I’ve failed you as a big brother.”

“No, ya haven’t. Leo, I know we’ve had our differences, but ya’ve always been a fantastic big brother. Someone I admire and look up ta.”

“You admire me?” Leo said in disbelief. “I thought you hated my guts the way you act sometimes.”

“Yer always busy and sometimes I pick fights ta get yer attention, because I miss us spendin’ time together like we did before ya became leader. But I don’t hate ya. I admire ya. Yer strong, brave, noble, kind and I wish I were more like ya. Maybe then I wouldn’t disappoint Sensei so much. Yer the best big brother anyone could have and I…I love ya, bro. Yeah, I’m a sap. Ya can laugh later.”

“I would never laugh at you, Raph. And I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else. You’re a great little brother and I love you too.”

“Even if I second guess ya a lot of the time and pick fights?”

“Yes. It annoys me sometimes, but it helps me be a better leader. I need that. Don’t change, Raph. You’re fine as you are.”

“And my temper?”

“That needs a bit of tempering, but besides that, you’re courageous, loyal and caring and you always have our backs and there’s no one else I trust more.”

Raph ducked his head in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed, and said, “I guess one good thing outta this shit is that we’re talkin’. We ain’t talked much in ages, apart from fightin’. My tail and ass hurt, Leo. This ain’t how I expected my first time ta be. Did ya?”

“Your first time?”

“Yeah. Me and Mona kissed and touched, but we never went all the way. I wanted ta wait until I was older, so I could ask her ta be my mate and then we’d do it, ya know. Mona’s five years older and she wanted ta do it, but she said she respected my wishes and would wait until I was ready.”

“I didn’t know she was that much older or that you’re so old fashioned,” Leo teased.

“There’s a lot I don’t tell ya. Did ya wait?”

“Me and Karai were about to do it, but then you came home badly injured from one of your nights out with Casey and that pretty much killed it happening.”

“That was months ago. Ya ain’t done it then? What ‘bout a blowjob?”

Leo’s face reddened and he said, “None of your business.”

“So ya did! Did she deep throat ya?”

“Raphael!”

“Did she?”

“Raph, I don’t feel…”

“Leo, I’m dyin’ here and I need ta talk ‘bout anythin’, so I can stop thinkin’ ‘bout the pain coursin’’ through my body. Please.”

“Yeah.”

“How’d it feel?”

Leo blushed, remembering, and said, “Really wonderful. Did Mona do that for you?”

“No. Most action I got until now was me strokin’ it. Do ya think ya and Karai will get married?”

“Doubt it. Sensei will never allow it, Raph. We have to be discreet when we meet up. You’re lucky that you and Mona don’t have to.”

“But ya love her, right, and ya’d fight for her and stand up ta Sensei?”

“I love her, but I don’t know, Raph.”

“So ya’d just give up on yer love? I never would.”

“What if Mona betrayed you and us, Raph? What then? Would you still be with her?”

“She’d never do that, Leo.”

“But if she did, could you forgive her?”

“It would depend on why she did it, but if it endangered yer lives, probably not. But that won’t happen, Leo. I couldn’t be with Mona after this as much as I love her. Couldn’t look her in the face and call myself a man. She deserves better than damaged goods.”

Before Leo could comment, the bedroom door opened and Tokka and Rahzar entered, grinning sadistically. Rahzar was holding a large duffel bag.

“Hello, my slaves,” Tokka said. “Time to start training you. I’m going to untie you, but if you cause any shit, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?” Leo and Raph nodded. He untied them and they sat up slowly and rubbed their aching tails and asses, wondering what was about to happen.

“Rahzar is also your Master,” Tokka said. “And you’ll obey his every command. Rahzar, the presents.” Rahzar handed him the bag and delving into it, Tokka withdrew two collars. A gorgeous red leather studded one for Raphael and a blue leather studded one for Leo. Both had stainless steel buckles guaranteed not to rust. The brothers’ eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they stared at the objects.

“Ya want us ta wear that?” Raphael asked. “Ya can’t be serious.”

“Yes. You’re our mates, but we also want you to be our pets. You need lots of training, especially you, Raphael. You’re an obstinate shit and I’m going to enjoy breaking you. Soon you’ll be an obedient little boy and submit to our every whim just like you should. Tell me, how was your first time? I’m guessing not as pleasurable as you hoped, but that’ll pass and in time you’ll be craving my cock up your holes. If you resist, I’ll hurt you, so for your own good, be docile, as I give you your new attire. You may hate it at first, but you’ll soon love it and wear it proudly.”

Rahzar removed Leo’s shock collar and Tokka slipped the new one on him, tying it securely around his neck, making Leo gasp and touch his neck. He loathed how it felt and how it made him feel. Like a pet to be dominated. He knew his brother would feel the same way. Raphael hated constraints of any kind and had never been submissive. As Raphael’s shock collar was removed and his new one fitted, he too, gasped and said, “It’s tight. Take it off, please. I can’t breathe.”

“Never,” Rahzar growled. “We own you and you’ll get used to it, slave. That’s your new name. Slave. What do you think, Tokka?”

“It’s good. Our pets and breeding slaves. You’ll both soon be gravid. Now for the rest of your attire.” Tokka fished into the bag again, withdrew two bells and attached them to the collars. “Now I’ll hear you wherever you are," he said. "You two look adorable with your bells on.”

Leo ducked his head and his bell jingled with the movement. I hate this, Leo thought, trying not to cry at the humiliation.

Tokka then withdrew two strange devices from the bag. “What the hell is that?” Raphael asked.

Tokka just smiled meanly and nodded at Rahzar, who began to rub furiously at Raphael’s slit. “Stop that,” Raphael said, trying to slap his hand away. “What are ya doin’?” With his other hand, Rahzar wrenched Raphael’s hand off and kept stroking until Raphael reluctantly dropped down with a loud moan, his purple dick semi-erect.

Tokka stretched the object, a cock ring, a bit, so that the top of the ring was wider than the bottom. He slid it over the head of the penis, while sisimultaneously stretching the bottom half underneath the head. Slowly but surely he slid the ring down the shaft of Raphael’s cock. Raphael tried to shift, not wanting it, but Rahzar grabbed his arms and held him securely, so he couldn’t move.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked. “What is that?”

“Shut up,” Tokka snapped. Once the cock ring was down at the base of Raphael’s shaft, Tokka released his hands from Raphael’s cock and locked it into place, smiling meanly. “I have the key, Raphael,” he said. “And I’m not unlocking you any time soon. The cock ring is designed to make pets tamer and more submissive, because once sexual gratification’s taken away, the slave no longer thinks about his own desires, but only those of his Master’s. Just like you will. You’ll be so frustrated and beg for sexual release. You didn’t want my cock up your ass yesterday, but after this you will. You’ll be pleading for it in no time like a good whore. You’re going to make an excellent whore. You’re already very quiet and not so cocky. Guess my training is working already.”

Raphael slumped his shoulders and studied the bedsheets, humiliated. Yesterday he’d been blissfully in love with his girlfriend and having fun with his brothers. Now here he was being degraded and abased worse than a dog. He wanted to die. It would be preferable to this hellhole.

Tokka then did the same thing to Leo and when he was finished, he attached two bows to their tails. A red one for Raphael and a blue one for Leo and said, “Wag your tails, my beauties. Come on. Do it for your Masters. Come on, Raphie. I can see you want to. Come on, boy. You can do it. Don’t cry, Raphie…Aww, you’re still sore from our lovemaking? Well, that’ll pass.

Tears streamed down Raphael’s face at the verbal humiliation and he loathed it. He was turning into quite a pussy and it disgusted him. He was everything he despised: weak, a crybaby and what was worse, his Masters knew it and reveled in it.

“Do it, Raphie,” Rahzar ordered, smacking Raphael across the face and making him wince.

Raphael wagged his tail and the villains chuckled and looked at Leo, silently ordering him to do the same, which he did.

Sniggering, Tokka said, “Tie them up again, and then give them their final present for today.”

Rahzar grinned and said, “It’ll be my pleasure.” He flipped the brothers onto their plastrons and bound their hands and feet to the bed using the sheets. Then he took out two devices from his bag and said, “You boys are going to love this.” He thrust the objects into the brothers’ asses and laughed, as they screamed from the intrusion in their rears. “These are butt plugs, boys,” he said. “They’re going to stretch your asses beautifully for us.”

The butt plugs flared out inside the brothers’ asses and began to vibrate against their prostrates, making them cry out in surprise at the pleasurable sensation. “We’re going to leave them in all night,” Tokka said. “Have fun, pets. See you in the morning.”

“Leo,” Raphael groaned, as another wave of pleasure hit him, his cock erect and straining against the cock ring, which hurt like hell. He whined at that and said, “Leo, talk ta me. Leo!”

“I’m sorry,” Leo blubbered. “I’ve failed you yet again, Raph.”

“Leo, we’re gonna… Ahhhh! We’re gonna get outta here, right?”

“No. We’re stuck here, Raph, unless they find us, which isn’t likely,” Leo said and moaned, as pleasure mixed with the pain of the cock ring coursed through his body.

“But we are gonna see our family. Ya ain’t givin’ up, are ya?”

“Raph, there is no escape. We have to accept that and besides, how the hell are we going to tell our family about what happened? Where would we start? How could I be a leader after this? No. We're better off here, Raph, with our family believing us dead. You know I’m right.”

Raphael’s response was to whisper, “I never knew ya ta be a quitter, Leo.”

“Says you, who was sobbing like a baby earlier,” Leo retorted. “Never known you to do that. Argghh!”

“We can’t fight, Leo. All we got is each other and I need ya.”

Leo closed his eyes and said, as he stifled a groan, “You have me, Raph. Always.”

“Maybe yer right,” Raphael said and groaned, as he went over the edge. “It’s better they never know what happened ta us. And I’d never be able ta explain it ta Mona.”

Conversation ceased and the brothers continued to moan, as the butt plugs continued to mercilessly pound away, driving the brothers crazy and unable to get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already. :) Thanks to all for your kind reviews and feedback.


	4. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to a meeting between Mona Lisa and Raphael. And to an unexpected kiss between Leo and Raphael.

As Raphael lay in bed, the dildo vibrating in his ass and his cock ensnared by the cock ring, tears streamed down his face, as he thought of his girlfriend and how much he missed her.

FLASHBACK: SIX MONTHS PRIOR: JUNE 4

Raphael crossed his arms, a scowl upon his handsome face, as he listened to his brothers. Don was waffling about an invention he wanted to build when he got back to earth in two weeks' time. Leo was talking about a tea he wanted to try and Mikey was rambling about a new video game he wanted to buy. They’d been in space for seven months and Raphael was frigging bored. Bored of seeing nothing but darkness outside and nothing to do inside the spacecraft except talk to his brothers, April and Casey and Fugitoid. That got old real fast, because Mikey was too childish, Don was too nerdy and Leo. Well, Leo was boring. Period. All he’s interested in is war books, tea, meditatin’ and that fuckin’ borin’ ass show, Space Heroes, Raphael thought irritably. Mind ya, even watchin’ that would be better than nothin’! Fuck. I miss home and Sensei. The Fugitoid wasn’t someone he could have a conversation with either. April was a snore and Casey, well, he loved his friend, but he was too busy trying to score with April to spend time with Raphael. He and Don had a rivalry for her affection going on and Raphael thought it was pathetic how they fawned over her. And he wished April would just choose and be done with it. Or maybe she just thrives on the attention, Raphael thought. I miss Mona. I wonder if I’ll ever see her again. She’s amazin’. What a woman.

“What about you, Raph?” Leo asked. “What do you want to do when you go home?”

“Bash some Purple Dragons and go topside. I wanna see somethin’ else besides darkness and fuckin’ space.”

“Language!”

“Fuck ya, Leo! I’m sick of yer holier-than-thou attitude. If I wanna swear, I will!”

“Shit,” Don said, staring in alarm at the fuel gauge.

“What?” Mikey asked.

“We’re losing fuel fast,” Don said. “Get in the crash landing position, like we see them doing on air planes and hopefully we'll be okay. If all doesn’t go well, we’ll burn to a crisp though."

“Swell,” Raphael said sarcastically. “I wanted ta work on my tan.”

They all did, as Don instructed, and minutes later, the spacecraft crashed to the ground, smoke emanating from it and engulfing their lungs.

Coughing, they all climbed out of the wreckage and surveyed the damage to the spacecraft. “Everyone okay?” the Fugitoid asked.

“Yeah,” Leo spluttered. “Guys?”

“Fine,” Raphael, Casey, April, Mikey and Don said in unison.

“And the spacecraft?” April asked.

“Repairable, but it’ll take some time to fix it,” the Fugitoid said. “Me and Donatello will work on it. The rest of you should go search for food. “

“On it,” Leo said. “Come on, guys.”

“What a miserable planet this is,” Raphael said, surveying the sparse wasteland, as they walked. “No trees, no bushes, no people, nothin’. Where the hell are we gonna find food?”

“There are some mushrooms over there,” Mikey said excitedly, patting his rumbling stomach.

“No, Mikey! Don’t,” Leo said. “They could be poisonous.”

“But I’m hungry!”

“I understand, but don’t! You could get sick and die and we don’t want to lose you. I’m sure we’ll find something soon.”

They walked on and a few hours later, they saw a female Salamandrian leaning against a spacecraft. She saw them too and her black, green and red eyes shone with happiness, as she ran towards Raphael, picking him up and wrapping her tail around him. They kissed passionately before they came up for air and she set him down, clutching his hand and smiling broadly. “Missed ya too,” Raphael said breathlessly, a wide grin upon his face. “Thought I’d never see ya again, Mona.”

Me too,” the girl said. He’d dubbed her Mona Lisa, thinking she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen with her stunning eyes, athletic figure and kickass attitude. Mona Lisa was a lot easier to say than her real name of Y'Gythgba, and anyway, she liked it. Mona Lisa had beaten him up when they’d met, thinking him an enemy and he'd strangely liked that and felt the deepest admiration for her. Mona was quite a woman, his dream girl, and he’d swiftly become enamored with her. After realizing that the turtles were allies and would aid her and the Salamandrians against the Triceratons, Mona Lisa had fallen for him too, thinking him brave, noble and incredibly sexy, even though he was considerably shorter than her at five foot and she was six foot. But then, she liked shorter guys.

“What are you doing here, Mona?” Leo asked.

“I accidentally landed here and was about to leave for home when I saw you guys. My spacecraft is over there,” Mona said, pointing at it. “What about you?”

“We ran out of fuel,” Casey piped up. “But Raphie’s nose is glad about it. Look at him! He’s all gaga over you. Never thought I’d see the day when my pal would become soft!”

“Fuck ya,” Raphael growled, his green eyes flashing. “Yer the same ‘bout April!”

“Aw. Kissy face again,” Mikey teased. “That was so cute!”

“I’m gonna pound ya,” Raphael snapped, glaring at his brother.

Mona Lisa smiled, picked Raphael up and gently pressed her lips to his in a searing a kiss that sent tingles down their spines. Raphael lifted up his foot, as he melted into her touch and her tail wrapped possessively around him. Breathing in her intoxicating scent, he wished the moment could go on forever. How he’d missed her, but inevitably, they had to come up for air, and as they did, Mikey giggled and said, “You’ve got it bad, bro! I see babies in the not too distant future! Hehehe.”

As Mona placed him back onto the ground, staring at him lovingly, Raphael said, “What do ya think, Mona? Me and ya and babies? And marriage? Would ya be interested?”

“Lame proposal!” Casey scoffed.

“I ain’t proposin’, doofus. I’m just askin’,” Raphael said. “So, Mona?”

“It’s too soon to think about that, Raphael,” Mona said. “We barely know one another and you're too young to be a dad. You're only fifteen. But maybe in a few years if things go well.”

“Mona’s right,” Leo said. “Way too young to be saddled with parenthood.”

“So ya said ya were leavin’, Mona?” Raphael said sadly, ignoring Leo.

“Indeed I am. Sal Commander’s waiting for me on the ship. I will miss you, Raphael,” she said, touching her temple to his. “You’re everything I ever wanted and more. And I love you.”

“Love ya too. Wait. Isn’t there a way we can stay in touch?”

Fugitoid’s spacecraft landed and he and Don stepped out. “All fixed,” Don said. “Ready to go? Oh, hey, Mona.”

“Hi, Donatello.”

“I was just askin’ Mona if there’s a way she and I can keep in contact, Don,” Raphael said.

“There’s intergalactic mail. Tell me your e-mail address, Mona, and I’ll set it up.”

Mona did and then said, “I have to go, Raphael. I will miss you incredibly and think of you, my handsome warrior.” She bent down and nuzzled her nose against his and added, “Until we meet again, my love. I love you.”

“Love ya too,” Raphael said despondently, as he watched her enter the spacecraft. His shoulders slumped and he fought back tears, as he whispered, “My angel, my one true love. My heart.”

“Cheer up, Raph,” Leo said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll see her again.”

“Ya really think so?” Raphael asked, glancing up, tears shining in his eyes.

“Yes. She loves you and you love her and I have no doubt you’ll be together. Perhaps sooner than you think,” Leo said, as Mona’s spacecraft ascended into the sky and headed towards her planet.

“And ya and Karai?”

“It’s different, Raph. We love one another, but Sensei would never approve. Come on, gang. Let’s go.”

XXX

Fugitoid steered the spacecraft, while the others lounged in their rooms, looking forward to landing on earth again, which he estimated would occur in two weeks’ time. Raphael and Leo were bunking together, and because space was tight, were sharing a bed. “Hey, Leo,” Raphael said. “Do ya ever think ‘bout the future, like if things didn’t work out with our girls? We’d have ta choose bein’ alone or with one of our brothers.”

“Why are you asking me this? Do you have doubts about you and Mona working out?" Leo asked, quirking an eye ridge.

“No. I don’t know. I love her and she feels the same way, but sometimes things don’t work out through no fault of anyone’s, so what would ya choose?”

“I’m sure you don’t want the answer.”

“Try me,” Raphael said, staring into his sapphire eyes.

“Being alone. Don’s too smart for me and Mikey would drive me mad. He’s a little childish at times.”

“And me?”

“Hah. You. We’d kill one another. No darn way. Bad enough we fight as brothers. Imagine us as lovers. No.”

“I don’t know. I think we have a lot in common and we’d balance one another out. Sensei always said we were two sides of the same coin.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought about it,” Leo said dryly.

“Yeah. I mean I didn’t expect ta find Mona, so ‘course that idea crossed my mind. I don’t like it, because we’re brothers, but ya’d be the best choice. Better than bein’ alone and celibate forever.”

“Sensei wouldn’t approve.”

“Nope, but true love always wins in the end and he’d have ta come around. Hey, ya wanna kiss and see if we got chemistry?”

Leo grimaced, his expression like he was choosing between sour milk and rotten fish and he said, “What? Why?”

Raphael shrugged and said, “Cause if we got chemistry and things don’t work out with our girls, we got one another.”

“I don’t need to kiss you to know we have each other, Raph. We’re brothers and family. That won’t ever change.”

“Sure. It was a stupid thing ta suggest. Sorry.”

Leo closed his eyes and was almost asleep, when emerald hands nudged him. “What?” Leo asked irritably.

“Am I really that bad that ya’d rather be alone?” Raphael asked.

“You’re a pain in the shell and would drive me insane.”

His heart hammering in his chest, Raphael leant close and pressed his lips to Leo’s in a soft, tender kiss that had him wanting more, as Leo’s musk assaulted his nostrils. Leo smells damn good, he thought. Why haven’t I noticed this before? To his immense surprise, Leo returned the kiss and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and deepening the kiss. They kissed passionately, tongues battling for dominance, and Raphael’s heart beat faster, thinking, I’m makin’ out with my brother and it’s fuckin’ good. So right. Leo. Maybe I’m meant ta be with him and not Mona.

Suddenly, Leo shoved him aside and growled, “Don’t ever touch me again!”

“What? Why?” Raphael said, confusion etched on his face. “I don’t understand. Ya liked it.”

“No. This was just an experiment to see if we have chemistry and could work out if our girlfriends didn’t. And we don’t have anything, Raphael. I don’t feel anything beyond brotherly feelings and you don’t either. You love Mona. This was just… like I said an experiment. Let’s forget about it, okay? And I won’t tell the others.”

“So ya ain’t attracted ta me?”

“No and you also just kissed me, because you’re lonely and missing Mona. I want to throw up. Seriously. I can’t believe we kissed,” Leo said, wrinkling his beak in disgust.

“It felt…”

“Wrong, disgusting, immoral, sordid, sick. Have you been secretly in love me?”

“No and I get the memo okay,” Raphael yelled. “I’m sorry, Leonardo, and yer right. It was just an experiment. I feel nothin’ besides brotherly love for ya and I’m just missin’ Mona and lonely. I…”

“I’m going to sleep with Mikey and Don.”

“No, don’t. They’ll be suspicious if ya do and think we fought.”

“We did.”

“Yeah, but they’ll ask ‘bout what. Look, I’m sorry, Leo. Yer right and it was just loneliness, bro. I ain’t attracted ta ya. Please don’t go. I need ya ta stay. I miss Mona and I…I need my big bro.”

“All right, but you kiss me again and you’ll be choking on your teeth,” Leo said, closing his eyes.

“I won’t, Leo. I swear. I love Mona and I’m gonna do all I can ta make things work. And I hope ya and Karai work out. Hey, Leo, do ya think we need ta tell our girls?”

“No! No one needs to know. Ever. Go to sleep!”

Raphael closed his eyes and thought, Leo’s right. It was just an experiment and he and I don’t have the hots for one another. Thank God, because Sensei and the others wouldn’t approve and bein’ in love with yer brother’s a sin! And me and Mona are gonna work out and have babies. I can’t wait ta hold her in my arms again and tell her I love her.

Little did Raphael know, but his kiss had stirred feelings in Leo that went beyond brotherly affection, but determined not to disappoint and to enrage Splinter, Leo vowed not to act on them even if it ultimately meant he’d be alone forever. Loneliness was better than being despised and banished from Splinter, the person whose respect he most craved and cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the kudos and reviews :)


	5. The new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Leo and Raph met Lotus Blossom.

FLASHBACK ONE YEAR PRIOR: NOVEMBER 2

“Fuck ya, Leo,” Raphael growled, green eyes flashing, as he jabbed a finger into Leo’s plastron. “Ya ain’t my boss.”

“Raphael, be reasonable,” Leo said, trying to remain calm “It’s blowing a gale out there and snowing. You could freeze.”

“That’s what jackets are for, moron!”

“You could have an accident. Stay home.”

“No. I ain’t stayin’ home one more nano second. I ain’t been out in weeks and I’m itchin’ ta get out, Leo. I feel trapped and I’m gonna punch somethin’ or someone if I gotta.”

“Raphael!” Splinter admonished, entering the room and tapping his cane on the ground. “That’s enough. Leonardo’s right. The weather’s foul out there. Go out when it’s better, my son. I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”

“But, Sensei…”

“Raphael! The weather bureau said the snow may abate sometime tomorrow. Wait until then. That’s an order.”

“Hai, Sensei,” Raphael said with a scowl and crossing his arms. “But I hate this weather and I hate bein’ stuck down here. I wish I could go topside and explore.”

“I understand,” Splinter said. “You’re young and it’s normal wanting to go out, but it’s not safe and I’m not just talking about the weather. At least you have your brothers. Why don’t you spend time with them?”

“Yeah, Raph. We could watch a movie,” Leo said. “You can choose.”

“Anythin’ I want?” Raphael asked.

“Yes,” Leo said. “Anything.”

“As long as it’s not erotica,” Splinter said quickly. “I will not have that filth in my house.”

“No, Sensei,” Raphael said, his cheeks reddening. “Ya made me throw all of those DVD’s and my magazines out, remember?”

“Indeed,” Splinter said. “And I’ll do it again if you defy me and hoard that trash. There are weekly checks of your bedrooms and that’ll continue.”

“I can’t help it,” Raphael muttered. “I got urges. What am I supposed ta do? Ignore them?”

“Yes,” Splinter said. “Sex clouds the mind, Raphael. Do what your older brother does and meditate. You don’t see Leonardo giving into his urges. That’s one of the reasons why he’s such a wonderful ninja.”

“Because he’s a fuckin’ prude!”

“Language,” Splinter snapped, tapping Raphael on his head with the cane.

“Sensei,” Leo said. “I just remembered that April’s coming over soon and she and Donnie are planning on watching movies in the lounge and Renet is visiting Mikey, so it’s going to be crowded here. Could me and Raph go out for a while in the sewers? It’s safe and we’ll be back before dawn.”

“I don’t see why not,” Splinter said. “But stay. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows. Goodnight, my sons.”

“Good night, Sensei!” Leo and Raphael said in unison.

Raphael raised an eye ridge and said, “What’s that ‘bout, Fearless?”

“Sh,” Leo said. “Just come with me.”

I wonder what he’s up ta, Raphael thought, as he followed his brother out of the lair.

XXXXX

Sometime later, Leo and Raphael reached a tunnel that Raphael hadn’t been down in years and went inside a chamber that made Raphael quirk his eye ridges in surprise. Inside it was a TV, a DVD player, a fully made up bed, a dresser, a mini fridge and a sink. A meditation mat was on the floor, along with one of Leo’s meditating CD’s. “What do you think?” Leo asked, grabbing drinks from the fridge and handing one to his brother.

“Needs some paintin’,” Raphael quipped and pulled the tab on his can. He took a sip of his soda and said, “Besides that. Not bad. Ya come here often, Leo?”

“As much as I can. I also need time away to destress, Raph. Been coming here on and off for two years. I keep the fridge stocked and it’s peaceful here. I like it.”

“What’s in the dresser?” Raphael asked, placing his can down on the floor and sitting down on the bed.

Leo smiled mischievously, set his can down on the dresser, took out a few DVD’s and tossed them at his brother. “Have a look.”

Raphael caught them, his jaw dropping in surprise, as he read the titles. “No way. Ya have porn DVD’s! I’m stunned!”

Leo chuckled and said, “Just because I don’t display my urges doesn’t mean I don’t have them. I’m a teenage boy, like you, Raph. My hormones drive me crazy and I also think about girls. A lot. So you want to watch them? We have a few hours to kill.” Leo opened the dresser and took out a bundle of magazines and handed them to his brother. “I also have these.”

“My magazines,” Raphael said in amazement, as he studied them.

“Yes. I salvaged them and found others too. What do you think?”

“I LOVE THEM!” Raphael said, a wide grin upon his face. “What are ya waitin’ for? Put a DVD on!”

“Sensei’s wrong, Raph. We should be able to jerk off and read porn and watch porn movies, but I know he’s never going to allow us. Just know now that if you need to, you can come here. Just don’t tell Mikey and Don. I’d never live it down.”

“Yer secret’s safe with me, Fearless. Thank ya. I was goin’ through hell in the lair. I beat off, yeah, but with no books and no DVD’s, all I got is my imagination. I need a real image ta jerk off ta and it ain’t like we’re gonna meet anyone anyway, so what’s wrong with this?”

“I know, Raph,” Leo said, popping a DVD into the DVD player and pressing play. Then he sat down next to his brother and watched as the opening scene unfolded. A buxom blonde scantily dressed in a black teddy appeared on the screen, as well, as a handsome, older man, who mounted her doggy style. “Wow. She’s hot,” Raphael said, his eyes wide. “Look at those tits and that ass. I’d like ta ride her for sure. What do ya think, Leo? And she’s a screamer. I like that a lot. I can picture her writhin’ under me, my cock deep in her and fillin’ her up with my seed.”

“You like blondes, Raph?” Leo asked, his own eyes wide with fascination, as he watched the DVD.

“Yeah and the bigger tits the better. I’m more a tit man than an ass. That’s my ideal girl. Blonde, huge tits and she don’t have ta be bright. Just good in bed.”

“You don’t care about an emotional attachment?”

“Look, Leo, a girl like that would just be sex. She wouldn't want a relationship.”

“But if she did?"

“Leo, I don’t watch these movies and think ‘bout love. I watch them ta jerk off and have fun. Don’t ya?”

“Yes, but I also wonder what it would be like to meet someone and fall in love. Don’t you want that?”

“Be real. We ain’t gonna have that. It’s porn magazines, DVD’s and our right hands forever!”

“So you just want fun from your life and nothing serious. I get it and that’s okay.”

“Now yer makin’ me sound like a shallow prick. That’s not what I meant. We ain’t gonna meet someone and fall in love, Leo. Humans don’t like us and there are no other mutants. No girls. I…”Raphael paused. He wasn’t used to discussing his feelings and it embarrassed him, but he figured he could now and hopefully, Leo wouldn’t laugh at him. “Leo, blondes are my fantasies. What I really want…is a lovin’ relationship with someone, who loves and understands me. The real me. Not the gruff, rude Raph I show on the outside. I’m lonely, Leo, and dream of love and maybe a family all the time and someone, who’ll accept me for all I am and be my best friend, as well as my mate. That’s what I really want, but I ain’t gonna find that. Ya ain’t either, so movies and fantasies is all we got, bro. Now can we watch the movie? Talkin’ feelings is makin’me itchy! I just wanna jack off and have some fun and not think ‘bout things that depress me.”

“All right,” Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But at least cover yourself, so I don’t see your dick.”

“Ain’t like I wanna see yers either. I bet mine's bigger, though. Wanna measure it and see?”

“No.”

“Just as well, because ya’d be embarrassed at bein’ smaller.”

“Shut up and watch the movie, Raphael,” Leo said, climbing into bed and covering himself. Raphael did the same and they watched the movie, while occasionally jerking off, churrs escaping their throats and waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

After watching a couple of movies, Leo yawned and said, “We’d better get back, Raph.”

“Do ya think it’s weird we jerked off together?”

“No. Brothers do that and it’s not like we’re into one another, so don’t give it another thought. I meant it. If you need to unwind by yourself, this place is always open.”

“Thanks, bro,” Raphael said, grabbing a tissue out of the dresser, wetting it and cleaning his jizz off of himself. “I need a fuckin’ shower and hey, Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“I appreciate this a lot, man.”

“Don’t mention it. Let’s go home.”

“Ya never said who yer ideal woman is.”

“Brunette and I’m more an ass man.”

XXXX

A while later, they arrived home and heard voices that seemed to emanate from the kitchen. Entering it, the brothers saw April, Don and an unknown brunette sitting at the table. “Hey, guys,” Don said. “Have fun out?”

“Just went for a long walk,” Leo said, glancing at the attractive brunette, who looked to be of Asian descent.

“This is Lotus Blossom,” April said. “A friend of mine visiting from Japan. Don’s met her before and she’s really nice. Lotus, these are Leonardo and Raphael, Don’s brothers.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lotus said, rising to her feet and bowing.

“Likewise,” Leo said, unable to take his eyes off of her, immediately smitten. She was gorgeous. Toned, long legs, dark hair, dark eyes that he could drown in, like pools of chocolate and her figure. Wow. Perky, small boobs and her butt wasn’t that big. But Leo didn’t care. She was hot and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

“The pleasure’s mine,” Raphael said, equally interested in her, and stepping forward. He preferred blondes, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and who knew maybe she’d like him? “I’m Raphael, but ya can call me Raph.”

Chocolate eyes studied Raphael then glanced at Leo and Lotus said, “Leonardo, that’s a fine name.”

“Thanks,” Leo said, feeling shy.

“Ya in town long?” Raphael asked.

“She’s here a month,” April said. “And arrived this morning.”

“Not quite long enough ta see all the sights,” Raphael said.

“I’ve seen all of them,” Lotus said. “I’m just here to see April.”

“Ya ain’t seen all of them. Bet ya there are some ya’ve never seen before,” Raphael said huskily, studying her intently and making her blush.

“I’m sure Lotus is exhausted and needs rest,” Leo chimed in, annoyed that Raphael was flirting with her. “Lotus, you’re welcome to use my room and you, April, if you’re staying over. The weather’s still bad out there and you shouldn’t venture out.”

“Thanks, Leo,” April said. “The weather eased up before we arrived here a few hours ago, but it’s snowing heavily again, so we’ll take you up on the offer. Much appreciated.”

Don chuckled to himself. It was obvious his brothers both wanted a shot with Lotus and his money was on Raph succeeding. Leo was nice, but Raphael was adventurous and fun and he figured Lotus would like him more.

Lotus looked at Raphael, her cheeks tinged scarlet, and said, “Are you asking me on a date, Raphael?”

“Heh. I guess I am. Me, ya, my bike, and I’ll show ya some of my favorite sights.”

“You ride?”

“Sure do. Do ya?”

“No. Never been on a bike.”

“Well, trust me. Ya will love it. I’ll let ya ride in front.”

“That sounds like fun,” Lotus said and smiled. “I’d like that.”

“How’s tomorrow work for ya?” Raphael asked.

“If April doesn’t mind, that sounds good.”

“Of course not,” April said, thrilled that one of her friends may have found a girlfriend. “Raphael is fun and a great guy and I’m sure you’ll have a blast.”

“Then, yes,” Lotus said. “I’ll go out with you, Raphael.”

“I’m going to bed,” Leo said, trying not to convey how upset he was that Raphael had scored a date with Lotus. “See you tomorrow.”

“Awesome,” Raphael said. “Ya can crash with me, Leo. Come on. Night, guys, and night, Lotus. I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

XXXX

Inside Raphael’s bedroom, the hothead was excitedly talking about his upcoming date, as he lay in his hammock, Leo on the bed nearby. “Can ya believe she agreed ta date me, Leo?” Raphael asked.

“No.”

“Hey. Yer not supposed ta say that. Yer supposed ta say ‘yes, because yer terrific, Raph, and that she knows a good thing when she sees it!' That's what." 

“Why should I inflate your ego some more? You already think you’re the greatest. You don’t need anyone else telling you,” Leo hissed.

“Ouch. Why can’t ya be happy for me, Leo?” Raphael demanded.

Leo said nothing more and then it hit Raphael why his brother was so snippy. Leo likes her, Raphael thought. How could I not see it? What do I do? She could be the only shot at happiness for me, but Leo likes her too. Raphael closed his eyes and memories of all Leo had done for him flashed through his mind, and choking back a silent sob, Raphael knew what he had to do. Leo would have done the same thing for him, he knew, because selflessness was Leo to a T, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness to ensure his brothers’. I’m gonna do it, Raphael thought. I just hope my plan works out.

                                                                                                                                                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Raph's date go?


	6. Raphael's selflessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael sacrifices a shot at love, so Leo can be happy.

The next morning, November 3, Raphael woke early and got up quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Leo, but just as he was about to exit the room, Leo stirred and said, "You're awake early."

"Yeah. Got things ta do."

"Oh. Of course. You must have something special planned for your date," Leo said, a trace of bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Bout that," Raphael said, approaching Leo's bed. "Look, I didn't know ya liked her…."

"Well, I do, but what do you care? You only care about yourself."

"That's not true, Leo!"

"It's so damn true," Leo hissed. "You never consider anyone else's feelings. Just your own. Been that way since were kids. You're a selfish shit."

"Ya know nothin' 'bout me, Leo. Nothin' at all," Raphael whispered, hurt etched on his face, as he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

XXX

Lotus was at the table drinking tea and reading a newspaper. "Morning, Raphael," she said with a smile.

"Hey."

"I'm really looking forward to later."

His heart sinking, as he uttered the words he knew would cost him a shot at love, but would also also mend his relationship with Leo, which mattered more, Raphael said, "Bout later, I can't do it."

"Why not? You don't want to go out with me?"

"I wouldn't be good for ya, Lotus."

"How come?"

"I have a bad temper and am rash and…"

"That can be tempered."

"I'm selfish and vain and…."

"So what? No one's perfect. I have flaws too."

Ugh, Raphael thought and tried one last avenue that he knew would offend most girls. "I don't want a relationship. All I want is ta ram my thick cock into ya and pound ya so good. I know ya want that too, don't ya, baby? My cock slick and fillin' ya up with my seed. Ya wanna be a good whore for me, don't ya?"

Lotus's nose crinkled in revulsion, mortification and fury, but before she could comment, a stern male voice said, "Raphael! Dojo now!"

Fuck, Raphael thought, turning around and seeing Splinter, his dark eyes flashing, his tail swishing angrily from side to side and tapping his cane on the ground. Not only am I gonna lose her respect, but Sensei's pissed! "Hai, Sensei," Raphael said and left the kitchen, his shoulders slumped.

"I am sorry for my son's despicable behavior, Lotus," Splinter said.

"So am I. I thought Raphael was different from other boys."

"I assure you he'll be dealt with," Splinter said, and exited the room.

XXX

Inside the dojo, Raphael was kneeling before Splinter, his head bowed, reluctant tears streaming from his green eyes. "How could you be so lewd, Raphael?" Splinter demanded. "Does honor not mean anything to you? Propositioning a woman like that. It's disgraceful and I thought I raised you better."

"Ya did, Sensei."

"Look at me."

Raphael lifted his tear stained face and said, "Ya did, Sensei."

"Then why did such filth escape your lips, Raphael? Are you fornicating? Have you been intimate with anyone?"

"No. I'm still pure, Sensei."

"I don't want you hanging out with Mr. Jones. I assume he taught you that this is the way to court a girl. Well, it's not, Raphael. Tang Shen would be rolling in her grave and would be disappointed in you."

"I know, Sensei."

"Treating Lotus Blossom like a sex object. Do you think women are mere sex toys, Raphael? To talk to like trash?"

"No."

"Then why did you speak to Lotus Blossom like that, Raphael?"

"It's….I really like Lotus, Sensei."

"Insulting her virtue isn't the way to win a woman's heart, Raphael!"

"I know, but see, Leo likes her too."

"I don't understand. What does Leonardo have to do with this?"

"I asked Lotus out on a date and she said yes, but I didn't know that Leo liked her too and he's jealous and mad and thinks I only care 'bout myself and I want Leo happy more than I want myself, so I was mean ta Lotus ta make her hate me, so she'd date Leo. And Leo wouldn't be mad at me either. I'd never treat a girl like that, Sensei, like she's a piece of meat. Women are exotic, beautiful creaures ta be treasured and I'd treat my girl like a princess and respect and honor her virtues. That's the son ya raised. Not what ya heard."

"Why couldn't you just have told Lotus the truth?"

"Doesn't matter now. She hates me and will choose Leo. I'm okay with that, as long as me and Leo are okay. Family matters more than love."

"Oh, my sweet, confused and selfless son. "

"Ya always think the worst of me, Sensei. Just like Leo. I ain't perfect, but I ain't bad and I got heart."

"You do. Stand up, my son. I will not punish you, but I do expect you to apologize to Lotus Blossom."

"I will."

"Raphael, you are a fine young man and although I do not like the way you went about putting Leonardo above your own happiness, I admire that you did it. Most people would not. You are dismissed."

"Sensei, it sucks, but seein' Leo smile will be worth the heartache. He doesn't smile much lately with the leadership pressure and I think Lotus will be good for his soul."

"I think so too and I believe you will meet someone too, Raphael. When you least expect it."

"Maybe, Sensei," Raphael said, as he left the dojo and went into the kitchen.

XXX

Lotus was there, talking animatedly to Leo. The conversation ceased when Raphael entered the kitchen and he said, "There's somethin' I wanna say. Lotus, I'm sorry for the shit I said ta ya. I made ya feel dirty and sordid and I'm sorry."

"Fine," Lotus said coolly and shot him a filthy look.

"What things?" Leo asked.

"Raphael attacked my virtue and went into graphic detail about his intentions with me."

Leo frowned and said frostily, "Raphael, I want a word with you privately. In the bedroom."

XXX

Inside the bedroom, Leo said, "Raphael, why would you treat Lotus like that? You like her and surely you'd know it would make her loathe you."

"Yeah. I knew it would."

"So, why? I don't get it. Why would you be that dumb and throw away possibly your only chance at a romance?"

"For ya."

"For me? I don't understand?" Leo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ya've been miserable since ya became leader. What with all the new responsibilities and all and ya need a companion ta share that load. Someone, who'll make ya laugh and smile, like ya used to. Lotus could be that someone. I think she'd be awesome for ya."

"But you like her, Raph. I'm still confused."

"Then let me simplify it, brother. I fucked it up, so ya have a shot, because I value yer happiness more than my own, okay? Still think I'm a selfish shit?"

"What?" Leo said in amazement, his jaw dropping. "You did that for me?"

"Yep and I'd do it again in a heartbeat, because I love ya, Leo, and I want ya happy and us ta be okay."

"Oh, Raph. You're such a knucklehead! Come here," Leo said, opening his arms.

They hugged fiercely and when they'd pulled apart, Raphael said, "Go and ask her out."

"Are you sure, Raph?"

"Yep. Be happy, Leo."

"Thank you, little brother, but what if she says no?"

"She won't. Yer so noble and virtuous, she'll love ya."

Leo beamed and Raphael managed a smile, knowing he'd done the right thing.

XXX

Lotus accepted Leo's invitation and their date had been a huge success. "So, how'd it go, Leo?" Raphael asked, when Leo came into the bedroom they shared.

"It was great, Raph. Thank you."

"Do ya like her more than Karai?"

"I don't know."

"I think she's better than Karai. Ya can't date two woman, ya know that, right?"

"I know that, but Karai and I are on a break right now and not together, so I can do what I want."

"That reminds me of that Friends episode. Ya know the one."

"I'm not juggling two women. Karai and I are on a break!"

"Whatever. I don't really care anyway. I'm just glad yer happy, Leo, and that we're good."

"Me too, Raph, and you will meet someone one day."

"Maybe."

XXXX

Back in the present, December 4, Mikey and Don, finding no trace of their brothers at the warehouse, searched the sewers high and low, thinking they may have returned home, but not getting any luck either, they decided to go home and call April and Casey to assist them. Back at the lair, Mikey said, "Where could they be, Donnie? Even their phones are gone. You could do a trace on them, right?"

"I could, yes!" Don said excitedly and hurried into the lab, followed by Mikey. Don typed quickly and then said, "No. Nothing. The sim card must have been taken out. Nothing."

"And the last signal?"

"By the warehouse. So they were there. Maybe they were ambushed and kidnapped."

"We have many enemies, who could have taken them. Get on your PC and see if you can remotely access the surveillance cameras at the warehouse."

"I'll try."

Don typed on his keyboard and said a few minutes later, "No cameras and it's like they disappeared into thin air."

"But that's impossible. Someone must have seen them."

"I know that, captain obvious!" Don snapped, rubbing his face in frustration. Don's T-phone rang. "Hey?"

"It's Mona Lisa, Donatello."

"Oh, hi."

"Is Raphael all right? He was supposed to call tonight and I haven't heard from him. Are you guys on a mission and that's why he hasn't been in touch?"

"No, we're at the lair."

"But he's okay?"

"I don't know, Mona," Don said and after explaining the evening's events added, "We think they've been hurt or kidnapped. Try not to panic, Mona. We'll do our best to find them and bring them home."

"I can't lose Raph! I just can't," Mona said tearfully. "He's my soulmate, my everything. What if he's dead, Don. How will I go on?"

"Mona, try not to think about that. I know it's hard, but…."

"You don't know what it's like having your partner missing and you're so far away and there's nothing you can do!" Mona screamed.

"I know I'd be devastated if anything happened to April. Calm down, Mona. We'll find Raph."

"I'm not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs! I'll be there soon!" Mona said and disconnected the call.

There was no need to relay the conversation. Mona's loud tone had made it possible for Mikey to hear her side as well. "I think she'll be a great asset to our team," Mikey piped up. "She's level headed."

"She isn't now. Can't blame her. I'd be the same way."

"What would anyone want with the guys?"

"Torture, science experiments, breeding even."

"Breeding? Oh, man. You don't think that would happen, do you?" Mikey asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Mikey, but you get some real sickos out there. Look, try not to worry," Don said and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll find them, okay?"

"What if we don't, Donnie? How are we going to tell Sensei?"

"Tell me, what, my sons?" Splinter asked, entering the lab. "I heard raised voices. What are you doing up so late and where are Leonardo and Raphael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Raph is just a giant teddy bear. Aw! 
> 
> A/N Leo's dating both Karai and Lotus. I just noticed that I mentioned them both in the story and he's not sure who he loves the most. Splinter knows he's dating Lotus, but is unaware he's dating Karai.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and support :)


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get some information about Leo and Raph.

“Leo and Raph are missing, Sensei,” Don explained. “We went on a mission and Leo and Raph didn’t return. We’re trying to find them and we have no idea where to look.”

“You’ll find them, Donatello,” Splinter said. “My advice is…”

A female voice called out in Japanese at the entrance to the lair, “Anyone home? Leonardo?”

“Lotus,” Mikey said. “I’ll get her. Be right back.”

“Did you search their last location, Donatello?” Splinter asked.

“Hai. No trace and their phones are gone. I remotely accessed the cameras at the warehouse, where they last were and no footage either. It’s like they’ve just disappeared into thin air. I’m afraid, Sensei, especially as Leo and Raph are intersex.”

Splinter raised an eyebrow and said, “They are? I wasn’t informed.”

“Yes. I was going to tell you, Sensei. I pray wherever they are, that no one knows their conditions, else they’ll be reduced to breeding….”

“What’s this about breeding?” Lotus asked, entering the lab, followed by Mikey.

“Leo and Raph are intersex, Lotus,” Donnie said. ‘If anyone finds out, they’re in deep trouble and could be used for breeding.”

“I don’t understand,” Lotus said. “I thought they were boys.”

“Physically, but internally they have ovaries and a uterus and are capable of laying eggs. It’s quite remarkable. I’ve read up on it. Males sometimes turn into females, so it’s not rare. They identify with as boys, but are able to reproduce. Mikey and I are lucky and are completely male.”

“So Leonardo hid this from me!” Lotus snapped, her face dark.

“No,” Mikey said. “They only learned earlier today. He wouldn’t have kept this from you, Lotus. Leo’s honest and decent and wouldn’t lie, especially about a thing like that.”

“Lie about what?” a female voice said and a figure entered the lab.

“Karai,” Splinter said. “Leonardo and Raphael are missing and Donatello has just informed us that they are intersex and could be….”

“What the heck?” Karai said in astonishment. “How could Leo have kept that from me? You don’t keep things from your girlfriend, especially that!”

“Ex,” Mikey corrected.

“Girlfriend?” Lotus and Splinter said in unison.

“That’s right,” Karai said. “I’m sorry, father. I know he’s my adoptive brother, but we love one another and it’s not ex, Mikey. We were on a break and I’ve realized how much I miss him and I’m back. I wanted to tell him and to….”

“I’m his girlfriend!” Lotus hissed, her dark eyes flashing. “Back off, bitch. Leonardo loves me.”

“The hell he does!” Karai snapped and advanced on Lotus. “He’s mine.”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down girls!” Donnie said, stepping forward and placing himself between the warring girls. “You can argue about that later. The main priority is finding Leo and Raph.”

“How can you date your brother when you know my feelings about it, Karai?” Splinter said sternly.

“I’m sorry, Father, but we are in love and we want to marry someday. You can’t help….”

“I get it. He’s been playing both of us,” Lotus said angrily.

“Technically no,” Donnie said. “He was initially, but then he and Karai were on a break and he was with you, Lotus, whom he loves with all of his heart.”

“For now,” Karai said. “But when he’s home, he’ll come running to me. He wouldn’t want something like that, whose probably been with every man she’s ever met!”

“How dare you!” Lotus screamed, shoving Donnie aside and rushing at Karai. The two women began to wrestle, while a horrified Mikey, Donnie and Splinter watched.

Then Donnie grabbed the glass of water on his desk and threw it at the woman, who shocked, gazed at him, giving him time to drag Lotus off of Karai.

“You two should be ashamed of yourself fighting like schoolgirls,” Splinter said heatedly. “Maybe Leonardo’s a love rat, but there’s no need to act like children, especially when Donatello has stressed that finding my sons is of utmost importance and you can bicker later and talk to Leonardo when he’s home. I, too, will have a lengthy discussion with my eldest. But for now focus on the task at hand. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Father,” Karai muttered and glared at Lotus. “But you can’t forbid Leo and me from being together. We’re so happy and he’s my…”

“Karai!” Splinter said crossly. “Not now.”

“You’re right, Sensei,” Lotus said. “Finding Leo’s more important right now and I’m sure he’ll make the better choice of me when I’m home.”

“The hell he will!” Karai said furiously.

“This is tiresome!” Mikey said crossly. “If you guys can’t contain your feelings, go elsewhere. We need clear, level-headedness to find the guys. Arguing won’t help us any. Can you do that or not?”

“I’d do anything for Leo,” Lotus said.

“Me too,” Karai piped up.

April and Casey arrived and Donnie said, “Now we’re all here, we’re going out to search for them again. Someone has to know something. They can’t just vanish. Casey, you and Lotus are together. I’ll go with Mikey and you’re with Karai, April. Sensei, someone has to remain at the lair in case they come home. If Mona arrives, tell her to contact me. Casey, you and Lotus will search the warehouse where they were last seen. Mikey and I’ll check out some of their haunts and Karai and April, you two will check the sewers just in case we missed anything.”

“Yes, Donatello,” Splinter said. “Be safe, my children.

The gang left and headed to their destinations, but Don’s gut told him that his brothers wouldn’t be found and that they might never be seen again.

XXX

Casey and Lotus arrived at the warehouse and saw a blond haired and muscular goon enter it. No doubt a shipment had just gone down and it was probably illegal. They waited until the goon came out and had his back to them. Then they charged at him and Casey pinned him down, while Lotus had her hands around the man’s throat. The man stared at them in terror and Casey smelled the acrid aroma of urine and saw the stain on his pants. The guy had pissed himself. So much for being a brave thug, Casey thought disgustedly. “I’m only going to say it once,” Casey said. “I want to know where Leonardo and Raphael are. Lotus, let him go, so he can talk.”

Lotus did as Casey ordered. “I don’t know anybody by those names,” the man gasped.

“Don’t BS me, bud! You know who the turtles are. I remember faces and I’ve seen you before, so spill the damn beans. Where are they? Were you here the other night for a shipment?”

“I was visiting my mom.”

“Bullshit. Your mom died five years ago, Gregor! I’ve read up on you, so stop the crap and tell me the fucking truth if you want to see your twenty-first birthday, which is next week!”

Gregor paled and said, “All right, man. There was a shipment the other night. I was on my way back to the warehouse when I saw Tokka and Rahzar bending over two turtles. Then they slung them over their shoulders and I saw a door open up and they vanished.”

“What do you mean vanished?” Lotus asked.

“They just disappeared and so did the door,” Gregor said. “The turtles were Leonardo and Raphael and Tokka was muttering something about virile and babies. They didn’t see me, because they were so focussed on their cargo. That’s all I know. Can I go now?”

“No!” Lotus said, wrapping her arms around the man’s neck and squeezing until he’d passed out. Then she said, “So they were taken, because they’re virile.”

Casey raised an eye brow and said, “Huh? I don’t understand.”

“The guys are intersex, Casey, and capable of laying eggs. That must be why they were taken.”

“They’re not boys?” Casey said in shock.

“Physically on the outside, but they have a uterus and ovaries, so they’re technically female too.”

‘Whoa. That’s messed-up. How do you feel about it? Can Leo still be a dad with you, you know, as a boy?”

“Most intersex males’ sperm don’t swim, so probably not. Anyway, we need to tell Donnie, so he can…”

Casey’s phone rang and he said, “Mikey, yo. Have we got news for you. Meet you back at the lair in ten.”

On the way back to the lair, Casey said to a distressed looking Lotus, “How are you holding up, Lotus?”

“I’m okay.”

“Do you think you could be with Leo knowing that he’s different?”

“I really don’t know, Casey, to be honest. I love him, but I’ve always wanted a family and I’ll be devastated if I can’t. It’s a lot to digest. Mona will be shocked too. I really don’t know what I’ll do, but the priority remains to find the guys before….I can’t imagine how frightened they must be at the hands of those psychos!” Lotus sniffed, her eyes filling with tears ,and said, “Poor Leonardo and Raphael. Can you imagine being at those creeps’ mercy and treated like animals? What if they’re dead? I can’t lose Leonardo. I just can’t!” Lotus stopped in her tracks and sobbed, “He’s everything to me.”

Casey pulled her close, stroked her hair and said, “We’ll get them back, Lotus. I promise and you and Leo will talk and work something out. You could always adopt. You don’t need biological children to love them, you know. Sh. Don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Lotus pulled away, nodded and said, “You’re very sweet, Casey. Thank you. But what if he picks Karai?”

“Now why would he want a bitter whore like her when he can have a sweetheart like you? And besides, she and Leo are adoptive siblings and Splinter won’t approve. He doesn’t. You could tell he doesn’t. Leo will stay with you and you’ll have a happy life together.”

Lotus managed a small smile and said, “I hope you’re right. And, Casey, you’re not bad yourself. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Casey flushed, turned around and said, “Let’s get going.”

Lotus nodded and followed him back to the lair, both thinking that just maybe if Lotus and Leo never worked out, they could date.

XXX

Back at the lair, Casey and Lotus filled the others in. Then Donnie began typing rapidly on his keyboard, trying to track them down by using a facial recognition tool to see if they’d been spotted in various dimensions. It was a new tool he’d developed. Unsuccessful, Donnie grimaced and said, “No luck.”

“Dudes,” Mikey said. “Tokka’s from Dimension X, right?”

“So?” April said.

“So they’re probably there,” Mikey said excitedly.

“I don’t know. It would be kind of obvious and too easy if they did,” Donnie said.

“Sure,” Casey chimed in. “But Tokka’s not bright and he’d quickly think of his home planet to make his new, uh mates, feel at home.”

“Would you not call them that?” Karai said angrily.

“Well, I don’t know what else to call them.”

“How about just Leonardo and Raphael! They’re not his mates. They’re straight for damn’s sake. Leo would never ever screw a male! And I can’t see Raphael doing that either. He’s too much of an alpha.”

“Not willingly,” Mikey said. “But we’re wasting time by speculating. I’m positive they’ve gone there and yes, I know it’s a huge dimension and could be ages before we find them, but we’ll take longer if we don’t go now!”

“I disagree,” April said. “It’s too obvious. I think they’ve gone elsewhere.”

“So, are you we going to argue over that now?” Donnie snapped. “I agree with Mikey.”

“Me too,” Lotus and Casey said in unison.

“I do too,” Karai said. “If they aren’t there, we’ll keep searching and we won’t rest until we find them.”

“I’ll stay here,” Splinter said. “Leave your portal open for Miss Mona, Donatello.”

Donnie turned on his portal machine, found the coordinates for Dimension X and a large portal opened. Then they went through, leaving Splinter alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N At long last a new chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos. :)
> 
> Will the gang find Leo and Raph?


	8. The shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael's relationship shifts from brothers to lovers.

Meanwhile, in Dimension X, Leo and Raphael writhed in discomfort and exhaustion, the butt plugs still pounding away in their rears. “I wanna sleep,” Raphael whined, as he experienced another orgasm that caused his cock to strain painfully against the cock ring. “I’m tired, Leo. All I wanna do is sleep and go home.”

“Me too,” Leo moaned. “I can’t take much more. I….”

Tokka entered the room and looked sneeringly at his play things. “How are my little mates doing?” he said mockingly. “Having fun?”

“I wanna sleep!” Raphael bawled, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please.”

“Such a polite little boy,” Tokka said, cupping Raphael’s butt cheek. “I’m training you well and to think you were once such an argumentative shit. “Your hole’s stretching nicely and you know your place.”

Rahzar appeared and said, “I think we should leave. This house isn’t big enough for all of the young. We should go to Dimension Z. Much prettier and more vegetation. The pets will love it there and our house there is huge and has everything we need.”

“You have a point. We’ll set up home there. Don’t fight, pets, or we’ll maim you!” Tokka said in a threatening tone, as he unbound Raphael and removed the butt plug. He lifted Raphael up, tucking the humiliated turtle under one arm. “You bring the other, Rahzar. Raphie, if you resist me, I’ll turn you into a eunuch. Got it?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Raphael stammered, loathing himself for being such a pathetic creature. “I’ll be good, Master.”

“Of course you will, Raphie. Such a good boy,” Tokka mocked. “I almost wish your family could see how weak and spineless you are and how much you enjoy being my toy. They’d be stunned at how quickly I tamed you.”

Taking only enough food to last three days, which was the duration of their journey; they boarded their spaceship and set off for Dimension Z.

XXX

On board, the petrified brothers trembled, when after being placed up right on a king size bed, Tokka turned to them, while Rahzar steered the ship, and said, “You’ve been such good boys, I’m going to give you a reward.”

“Yer gonna let us go?” Raphael asked hopefully.

Tokka looked at him in disdain and said, “Such a moron. Of course not. How could you be stupid and think that Raphie? I told you that you’re mine forever. Now, now, Raphie, don’t cry, peach blossom. It’s not that bad. You’ll have lots of young and all the cock you want. What more could you want?”

“Mona,” Raphael wailed. “I don’t want cocks. I want my girlfriend! I wanna go home. Please! I don’t wanna be this. I hate bein’ pathetic and yer toy. Please.”

Tokka ignored him and removed Leo’s cock ring, Leo’s cock springing free, still erect, its veins pulsating.

“Such a gorgeous specimen,” Tokka said, stroking it and making Leo flush. “Get down on your fucking fours and suck your brother off, Raphie.”

Raphael looked at him in bewilderment, his green eyes wide, and said, “Huh?”

“You heard me, slut. Suck him off and do a good job or I’ll maim you both and arrange an attack on the Salamandrians.

Terrified Tokka would carry out his threat, Raphael got onto his knees and closing his eyes, slowly took Leo’s cock in, trying not to gag. He couldn’t believe that he was giving his big brother a blowjob and worse, someone was watching him doing it Sure he’d liked the kiss he and Leo had exchanged, but blowjobs? No. He had a girlfriend. Damn it. This was….He wondered what Leo was thinking. Probably just as amazed, revolted, disgusted and shocked as he was. But he was also strangely turned on. His own cock strained at the cock ring to his immense revulsion. Why am I turned on by this, Raphael thought? This is my brother! I shouldn’t be. I’m definitely gonna go ta hell now!

“Suck, Raphie!” Tokka yelled, pressing Raphael’s head down harder, so Leo’s cock went in further.

“I…” Leo began. “Don’t make him do this.”

“Shut up,” Tokka shouted, slapping Leo across the face and making him wince. “He does what I tell him to do. You aren’t the leader here. I am. Suck, Raphie, and do a good job! There’s a good cumslut. Come on! I know you like this, Raphie. I can smell your arousal and so can your brother. Don’t be shy!”

Tears running down his face, Raphael sucked for all he was worth, making little sucking noises, a loud rumble rolling up his chest, as a debased Leo moaned in pleasure.

I must be sick and twisted, Raphael thought. I’m pleasin’ Leo and I like that I am. I love the noises he’s makin’. They’re so cute. What the hell? Maybe I’ve always wanted him?

Leo climaxed a few minutes later with a loud growl, his essence shooting down Raphael’s throat. Raphael swallowed the salty and warm cum and tried not to gag again at the overpowering taste. When Leo pulled out, Raphael cleaned him, taking care to swallow every last drop. Then he lowered his head and studied the floor, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. He’d just sucked off his brother and had loved it, his erection proving it. Had he always wanted to blow Leo? He hadn’t, had he, so why had he loved it and been turned on?

“Such a good boy, Raphie,” Tokka said and condescendingly patted Raphael’s head. “How did you like blowing your own brother?”

“I didn’t!” Raphael said and blushed.

“Liar. Me and your brother both know you loved it. We could smell your arousal, so be an honest little boy and tell me how you really felt.”

“I….”Raphael began.

“Did you like it, Leo?” Tokka asked.

“No! It was my little brother, you sicko. Of course not!” Leo spat, flushed.

“Liar,” Tokka said. “You churred and Raphie here was aroused. Such good, loving brothers. Raphie, come and kiss your brother. Now!”

A mortified Raphael got up, sat down beside Leo and tried to just peck his check.

“No,” Tokka boomed. “French kiss him, like you love him. And I know you do, because you blew him. You’re a gorgeous cocksucker, Raphie. You were born for it. Kiss him.”

Raphael nibbled on Leo’s lower lip. Then he thrust his tongue inside of Leo’s mouth and kissed him passionately, his hands roaming down Leo’s body. Leo moaned into the kiss and they made out for a good few minutes, churring and their hearts racing.

The shift of brothers to lovers had occurred and Tokka was pleased.

“Very good,” Tokka said.

Leo broke the kiss and looked down at his feet, while Raphael studied his hands.

“No need to be ashamed, “Tokka said. “You’re brothers and now lovers. When I’m busy, you have one another. Such sweet brothers. I’m proud of you.” He placed Leo’s cock ring back onto him and said, “If you’re good tomorrow, maybe Raphie can get a treat. Now rest. I’ll be back later and I’ll want to fuck you.”

When he was gone, Leo raised his head and said, “Is it true that you loved giving me head, Raph?”

“Y-yes,” Raphael stammered, his cheeks reddened. “I get it’s wrong, because we’re brothers, but I loved knowin’ that I make ya happy and those adorable noises ya made. It didn’t feel wrong, Leo, and I know it should have. Just like when we kissed now and experimented before. It felt right and….But we’re not bio brothers, Leo. And I know this is fucked up. Shit. Maybe we were meant ta be. I thought so, but ya said... I’m talkin’ in circles. Anyway, it don’t feel wrong, Leo. Say somethin’.”

“You’re horribly confused, Raphael, and your body was betraying you. You love Mona and if we get out of here, you’re going to be with her and get married and….”

“I ain’t confused, Leo! It feels right and I don’t know if ya feel the same way,” Raphael said, dragging a hand down his face.

“I’m going to meditate. You should rest.”

“Fuck yer meditatin’. Look, Leo. I know I want ya like I’ve never wanted anyone before. Now that we’re on this dimension, we can fuckin’ disregard what anyone would think and…”

“I love Lotus and Karai and…”

“Ya only think ya do, but ya kissed me back, Leo, and not all friendly either. Ya loved the blowjob and I sense ya love me too.”

“This is fucking unbelievable!” Leo hissed. “We’re trapped by psychopaths and you’re thinking about a future with me. Get help, Raph! And don’t touch me. My heart belongs to my girls.”

“BS. Ya love me. I saw it in yer eyes, Leo. Maybe ya’ve always wanted me. Maybe we always wanted one another and denied it. Maybe we’re fated ta be together. Maybe this hell is meant for us ta see that. We’re stuck here, Fearless. No one’s ever gonna find or give a shit if we fuck and date. This is our life. It’s shitty, yeah, but at least we can love one another and be each other’s rock. I can what ya need, Leo.”

“Suppose I consent, what’ll happen if we go back?”

“That ain’t never gonna happen, Leo. All we got is one another.”

“You’re right. I loved kissing you when we experimented and I was afraid of Splinter’s reaction, so I bottled my emotions and dated Karai and Lotus, but you’re with Mona now.”

“Was. I told ya, I can’t be with her after what happened. I’m damaged goods and I don’t wanna be a burden ta her and I don’t think she’d want me now. I’m fucked up, especially as I want ya. But we can heal one another, Leo, and give each other comfort. I need ya, Leo. I’m scared and pathetic and I need yer strength and love ta help me through it. Ya need me too.”

“We’ll see how it goes, but I still love Karai and Lotus, Raph, despite what I feel for you. I don’t know what’ll happen if we ever get out of here. Sensei would never approve of us.”

“Yeah, but like I said, this is our life for eternity. I’ll become all ya need, Leo, and ya will be all I need. Our love will help us get through everythin’. Just give us a chance.”

“This is messed up, but okay. But if we ever get back home, things will probably…”

The door opened and Tokka entered. “Hello, my pets. Change of plans. I’m horny. Raphie, spread your legs. Leo can watch.”

Raphael’s eyes went wide in panic, as Tokka pushed him down onto the bed. Leo’s insides churned, as Raphael parted his legs and let out a fearful whimper.

“Good boy,” Tokka praised. “Fight me, Leo, and I’ll castrate you. I’m bigger and stronger than you, so sit back and enjoy the show. Raphie, stop crying. It’s pitiful and you should be grateful someone wants your ass.”

Tokka dropped down and thrust inside of Raphael, loving the squawk he made, as he entered him.

“You’re so adorable, Raphie. I love your little moans. So cute. I wish your family could hear you. They’d be astounded that such an alpha like you can be reduced to a sissy so quickly. You’re a little fag, aren’t you, Raphie? You love cocks. Doesn’t matter whose. You just love them, don’t you?”

Leo closed off his mind, trying to drown his little brother’s shrieks out. He couldn’t bear seeing his tough brother reduced to a weak, sobbing creature. He wanted to help him, but he knew they’d suffer dreadfully if he did, so he stayed where he was.

“Y-yes, Master,” Raphael wept. “I love cocks and yers is so huge. It stuffs me good. I like bein’ used and I love Leo’s and I like bein’ a slut. I belong ta ya.”

“You sure do,” Tokka said and began to pound away, thrusting harder and deeper and repeatedly stabbing at Raphael’s prostate.

The emerald skinned turtle soon churred at the pleasure coursing through him. His toes curled, his cheeks were reddened, his eyes hooded and his lips were parted, as he panted.

“Such an obedient little boy,” Tokka said. “That’s it, my pet. Churr for your Master. Show him your appreciation for all he does for you.”

Raphael churred even louder and thought, why does this also feel good? Damn it. He’s our enemy and not my Master. Fuck. First I love Leo and now I find this incredible. What the fuck’s wrong with me?

Tokka came a while later, filling Raphael up with his essence.

Raphael wanted to cum so badly, but unable to, he moaned in frustration, as his cock strained against the cock ring.

Tokka pulled out and laughed at the little turtle’s frustration. “Want to cum, Raphie, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“If you continue behaving, I’ll let you. I’m very pleased with your progress, Raphie. You’re such a good boy and I have no doubt you and Leo will make me very, very happy. Your hole is stretched nicely and I can tell you’re finding our sex more pleasurable. You churred and your body willingly responded to me. You want me, Raphie. I’ve tamed you. Look at me.”

Leo opened his mind and stared at his brother.

“I don’t know why, Master,” Raphael said, his cheeks flushed. “But I loved it. Really loved it.”

“Of course you did. You just needed someone to remind you that you’re an insignificant gnat and to train you to accept it. Your training is coming along perfectly. You like cocks and spreading your legs and you love your brother. Just what you were meant to do, Raphie, don’t you think?”

“Yes. I was born ta serve ya. I won’t fight no more. I just wanna be yer pet and slut and suck and be fucked. Leo will listen ta ya too. We understand we’re yers, Master.”

Tokka caressed Raphael’s butt. Then he stood up and said, “I’ll be back later with food. Rest now, my pets.”

“Leo,” Raphael began.

“That wasn’t you. He forced you to say those things. He’s abusive, Raph, and you don’t want that. Not really.”

Raphael sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks, and said, “It felt good, Leo, but no. I don’t want him. I got no choice though. We’re his. But I do want ya. I need ya, Leo. I need ya so bad. I need ya ta tell me I ain’t a shitty weak fag and that I’m still Raphael and strong and brave and…”

Moved, Leo wrapped his arms around him and said, “I swear, Raph. You’re all of that and more. You’re wonderful and when we….If we….I’ll never leave you, Raph. We’ll get through this.”

“Even hypothetically if we’re saved, ya won’t leave me?”

“I’ll always be your big brother.”

“No! If we get outta here, I still need ya body and soul, Leo. No one will understand this. No one. No one will be able ta help us. Only we can help one another. I need ya ta be with me forever, Leo!”

Leo swallowed his saliva and said, “I swear I’ll never leave you.”

Leo pulled away and Raphael said, “I’ll never leave ya either, Leo, and I’ll…I’ll help ya. I’ll be what ya want in a lover and everythin’. I promise.”

Leo nodded, but it was clear he was unconvinced. “Let’s sleep, Raphael. I’m tired.”

“Yer gonna leave me if we ever go home, right? I’ll kill myself if ya do, Leo. I know that’s lame, but I…” Raphael said hysterically.

“No, Raph. Let’s go to bed, but I am not going to sit around and do nothing. I am going to try to go home and you are not going to lie back and just spread your legs like a whiny, horny slut. That’s not you, Raph! You’re courageous and an alpha!”

“I can’t let anyone know what happened ta me.”

“I can’t spend my life being a sex toy, Raph! I’m going home and you’re either with me or not.”

“I don’t wanna stay here alone,” Raphael whined.

“Then let’s find a way home together, okay?”

“Ya just want Karai and Lotus,” Raphael said jealously.

“I want my own bed and peace of mind. I hate it here! I miss our family and I’m going to try and go home. You on board or not? I’ve promised we’ll stay together.”

“Can we have our own place and ya will tell Sensei we’re together?”

Leo almost choked at the idea of him and Raphael being mates and telling Splinter they were a couple. Yes. Leo had deep feelings for Raphael, but he loved Karai and Lotus too and…He knew he’d pick one of the girls. He could never be with Raphael. He valued Splinter’s approval too much and he knew he wouldn’t get it with Raphael as a mate. But he needed Raphael on board and to come home, so they could be all a family and so Mona and he would be together. Maybe Raphael would forget all of this and focus on Mona if they went home.

“I promise,” Leo lied.

“If we find a way of escapin' I’ll come home, but my heart is with ya, Leo, and my home. Yer the only one I trust,” Raphael said and climbed into bed.

Leo said nothing and got into bed.

“Hey, Leo?”

“What?”

“Some good came outta this. We’re together and that’s good, right? I mean, I can…”

“Yes, Raph,” Leo lied again.

Raphael snuggled up to Leo and said, “Yer the only thing keepin’ me goin’. I know I loved Mona, but maybe I thought I did and it wasn’t real love, because I didn’t itch ta fuck her, ya know? But I wanna do that with ya. Fuck ya. I mean, when yer ready. Ya wanna fuck?”

Leo closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

“I know ya ain’t sleepin’, Leo,” Raphael said and nudged him. “Do ya wanna fuck?”

“You ask so politely,” Leo said sarcastically.

“Is that a yes?”

“Raphael!” Leo said sternly, opening his eyes and glaring at his brother. “We’re an item and we’ll fuck, but now I want to sleep.”

“It won’t just be fuckin’ ta me, ya know. I do love ya, Leo, and it’ll be makin’ love. Do ya love me? I'll be gentle and tender and...."

“I love you! Now can I damn sleep?” Leo snapped.

“All right, babe. No need ta be cranky,” Raphael said in a hurt tone and closed his eyes.

“I’m not cranky. This is a lot to digest. Everything that’s happened and now I’m with you. It’s not how I pictured my life.”

“Me either, but sometimes ya just gotta accept it if ya can’t change it. Could be worse.”

Leo wanted to retort that it was horrific and his brother was being a moron, but he was exhausted and chose to sleep.

Leo’s right, Raphael thought, as he closed his eyes. I never pictured this happenin’ either. I always figured I’d marry Mona, but bein’ with Leo ain’t so bad. He’s sweet and lovin’ and we can be everythin’ ta each other. We don’t need ta go home. I can’t face them anyway. I can’t face Mona. Maybe if Leo and me escape, we can build a life somewhere. I know I sound crazy, but I have a weird feelin’ , like I felt when we first kissed one another; that Leo and I are meant ta be. How can it be wrong when it feels so right bein’ with him? Leo says I’m confused, but I ain’t, am I? I know what I want. I want him and I always will. It took this experience ta reinforce it and it’s kinda sick maybe, but I’m kinda glad it happened, because I now have Leo and I’m gonna love him and show him how much I love him every day of my life and we’re gonna have an amazin’ life together. He won’t miss those bitches at all. I’ll make him forget ‘bout them!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay! Another chapter!
> 
> Thanks for the support and reviews. :)
> 
> Will Leo and Raph ever go home? Will Leo get back with his girls or will he realize Raphael is the one for him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using 1987 Tokka and Rahzar, but the 2012 guys.


End file.
